


夏洛克的网

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 传说只要带上自己的网，网住一条美人鱼，就能找到幸福。
Relationships: 福华
Kudos: 19





	夏洛克的网

传说只要带上自己的网，网住一条美人鱼，就能找到幸福。这个传说没有说清到底要在哪里寻找美人鱼，也没有说应该怎么网住美人鱼，当然也没说美人鱼会怎样让人们找到幸福，但小小的夏洛克就是对此深信不疑。为了找到幸福，从那时起他就开始物色合适的网——各种颜色的，粗网眼的，细网眼的……他挑啊挑啊挑花了眼，可就是怎么也找不到合自己心意的网。它们都太平庸了，没资格成为“夏洛克的网”。

后来他也意识到了传说的不合理性，便暂时放弃了“寻网计划”。但随着年岁增长，身边的人一个个找到了另一半，只有他还孤身一人，此时已被淡忘多年的传说一下浮现在脑海里，他又燃起了希望。鉴于多年以来失败的寻找经历，这次夏洛克决定自己织一张网。他自己买了灰色的纱线，配了梭子等工具，耐心地跟着网友的教程徒手织渔网。他的室友华生很不理解：好好的大男人，怎么突发奇想要亲手织渔网？不过，根据华生对他的了解，这种事情还真有可能发生。所以，还是随他去吧。

夏洛克手艺不错，织得很快，每次一拿起工具就不停手，要多认真有多认真。有好几次华生端着热茶想过来和他说说话他都没注意，嗯啊几声敷衍过去，华生就摇摇头走开了。他听见华生离开的脚步声，放下梭子抬起头望着室友离去的方向，突然有些后悔没和他聊几句。从那之后，华生再也没和他提过织网的事，看到他忙活也会默默走开，从不打扰。

他和华生从刚合租开始就成了朋友，亲密的友谊一直维持到现在。可现在为了一张网，二人渐渐疏离了。一开始夏洛克心里也不太舒服，但转念一想又有些安慰：大不了再帮华生也织一张嘛，两个人一起去找美人鱼，这样大家都能找到幸福，多好啊。这样想着，他又加快了速度。

两个月之后，他织好了一张灰色的渔网。华生端着一杯热茶，一脸不悦地看着他兴高采烈地在地板上铺开这张大网，“所以你要改行去做渔民？”

他正在兴头上，所以并没有听出华生语气中的不满，兴冲冲地邀请华生和他一起去海边一趟。华生想也不想就拒绝了，“我有自己的事要做。”

夏洛克有些失望地垂下眼帘，“那好吧……明天我自己去海边。”可是第二天华生还是跟他一起上了火车。面对着他笑意满满的脸，华生低下头咕哝了一句，“我只是突然想去海边转转……”

他们租了一条船出海，灰色的渔网就摊开放在甲板上。海上的风还挺大，夏洛克要忙着掌舵，只能拜托华生先帮自己看着海上有没有异常。华生蹲下身，好奇地捻起渔网的一角察看，一不小心却被渔网缠住了。他挣扎着站起来想让室友过来帮忙，可双脚被绊住根本没法好好走路，才迈出一步就被绊倒。恰逢夏洛克使了一招“神龙摆尾”绕过礁石，可怜的华生还没来得及开口就被甩下了船。

夏洛克回过头，刚想炫耀就发现室友不见了，甲板上的渔网也只剩下一角，其余部分都在海里，恍惚之间他好像还听见华生在叫他的名字……坏了！

他把华生拽上来，解开渔网，满怀歉意地用毛毯裹住湿漉漉的室友，心情跌到了谷底。没有美人鱼，没有幸福，天啊，要是他晚一点回头就会永远失去华生！一个笃信科学的人怎么做出这种蠢事呢？他垂下眼帘，默默地转身掌舵，但华生一眼看出了他的忧伤，小心翼翼地在身后问他要不要来杯热茶。

夏洛克笑了，摇摇头，又点点头。目送华生披着毯子进了船舱，他突然觉得华生的湿裤子粘在一起有点像鱼尾。

嗯，所以说他还是网到了美人鱼。喝着华生递来的热茶，夏洛克心满意足地驾着船靠了岸。旅途匆匆结束，过一会他们就会回到221B，不带渔网。

所以说，他还是找到了幸福。

FIN


End file.
